I Hate Moon
by RainMoon Asa
Summary: Keberadaan bulan senantiasa mengganggu malam panjangnya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mampu menghilangkan kenangan perihnya di masa lalu itu? Sasuke X Sakura. AU. Multichapter...


Yosh! Yosh!

Akhirnya, akhirnya keturutan juga bwt fic SasuSaku! Yaaayy...

Hmm... pasti ini karena godaan tmen2 author fanfic yg manas-manasin bwt bikin nih fic...

Jadinya.. jadilah fic ini selesai walau dikerjain rada ngantuk dan setengah galau(?) Lho...

Yang chapter ini masih prolog. Ya kalo OOT, gaje, typo dan sebangsanya.. Hahahaha

Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya bukan milik saya loh...

* * *

**I Hate Moon**

Secercah cahaya di angkasa mengusik kepenatan malam. Opera indah itu kembali memulai aksi. Pertunjukan seni penghias malam warisan kelahiran alam. Pertunjukkan yang menyejukkan kegersangan hati dan menaburkan ketenangan sejati. Di langit malam inilah, tempatnya membagikan terang sayu mewarnai bumi meski itu sendiri tak segemerlap sinar mentari. Di langit inilah rembulan tinggal. Dan malam ini saat yang tepat baginya berpenampilan sempurna menjadi sang purnama. Purnama yang mempesona untuk ditatap mata.

Tetapi, tidak semua manusia memperhatikannya. Tak semua menyukainya. Termasuk gadis di pinggir jalan itu. Sakura, itulah namanya. Sudah cukup lama ditempatkan tubuhnya di sana. Ganasnya angin malam sama sekali tak menciutkan nyali. Toh, sweater kumuh miliknya masih sanggup menahan gempuran mereka.

Cahaya suci itu senantiasa tersenyum ke bumi. Dan setiap kali gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap ke angkasa, ia mendapati sosok yang paling dibencinya : bulan purnama yang menggema. Menjengkelkan. Lekas dipalingkan tatapannya dari rembulan itu. Ingin rasanya ada gumpalan mendung yang menutupi satelit alami bumi tadi. Tak mengijinkannya mengirimkan cahaya itu kemari lagi. Tetapi, awan mendung yang semendung hatinya tak kunjung datang. Memaksa gadis remaja tadi jengah dalam melangkah.

Setelah cukup puas mengisolasi diri, dia memilih berjalan menuju keramaian. Di pinggir jalan dekat lampu merah yang menjadi favoritnya. Topi merah yang dari tadi digantung di tangan mulai digunakannya menutupi rambut sepanjang pundak. Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda dari tas yang semenjak tadi terus melekat di pundak. Benda yang menemani hari-hari sepinya selama ini. Benda berharga peninggalan sang bunda. Ya, sebuah biola tua yang masih murni suaranya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sang gadis bermata hijau mulai memainkan nada-nada tanpa dosa. Menyihir setiap manusia yang melewati jalan di malam hari dengan alunan penggetar hati. Menjadi pelepas penat sesaat para penunggang kendaraan yang berhenti menanti lampu kembali hijau.

Kepng-keping bernilai mulai mengalir di atas kertas putih yang disiapkan gadis tadi. Meski para pembagi rezeki tadi langsung pergi begitu saja, tetapi melihat mereka tersenyum sekilas menikmati permainannya, membuat pemusik jalanan ini ikut membagi senyumnya kepada mereka. Walau hanya itu yang dapat diberikannya untuk membalas kemuliaan hati para pengguna jalan ini. Jemari-jemari mungilnya dengan cekatan memanipulasi setiap senar biola untuk menelurkan nada-nada penghias malam. Nada-nada yang baginya lebih indah dari tawa purnama.

Malam semakin membenamkan bumi. Namun, hal ini sama sekali tak menghalangi Sakura untuk mencegah kesuntukan menghampiri. Sesaat kemudian, diarahkannya kedua mata ke bawah. Terpampang jelas uang-uang logam serta lembaran bernilai menjadi hasil "konser" malam ini. Dia menghela napas sejenak. Aliran keringat yang menyusuri wajah mulai diusapnya dengan tangan. Sejenak Sakura tersenyum kecil. Puas akan jerih payahnya melantunkan suara biola. Ia mulai memungut harta karun tadi dengan hati-hati. Dihitung dengan seksama. Dan sebagai penutup dimasukannya uang tersebut ke dalam tas bersama biola butut itu. Gadis yang memakai rok panjang hitam polos itu menundukkan kepala memberi penghormatan kepada pengguna kendaraan. Orang-orang yang bahkan jarang menyedekahkan wajah untuk sekadar menatapnya. Yang lainnya lagi tak begitu peduli. Sedangkan sedikit dari para pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang tetap sempat memberikan senyuman membalas tatapan mata Sakura.

Lagi-lagi, matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap sosok rembulan. Kegetiran dan kekesalan itu kembali muncul. Rasa jengkel yang selama bermain biola lenyap lagi-lagi merayap di hati. Kenapa awan-awan tak mendengar simponi ini ? Padahal Sakura sangat berharap mereka datang. Datang dan mampu menenggelamkan lampu raksasa itu.

Sejenak kemudian dia mengemasi instrumen berharganya beserta hasil orkestra malam ini. Topinya yang sedikit miring ke kanan ia benahi agar mampu menutupi wajahnya. Menghalangi bola besar di atas sana untuk menengok wajah suram Sakura. Dipercepat ketukan kedua kakinya.

"Sudah selesai ya, Kak?"

Suara tanpa dosa terdengar dari balik tubuh Sakura. Dia pun menengok dan menemukan sosok anak kecil tengah menatapnya.

"Ngg.. ya..", balasnya singkat.

"Kakak, benar-benar hebat main itu. Itu apa namanya Kak?"

Ucapnya seraya menunjuk benda yang bersembunyi di balik tas.

"Ini biola."

Anak kecil tadi berdecak kagum meski hanya mengetahui namanya saja.

"Biola?Waahh kereeen…" katanya penuh semangat.

"Anak kecil, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Sudah malam," ucap Sakura kepadanya.

"Nggak mau.. Aku belum ngantuk," jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi orang tuamu pasti mencarimu," kali ini Sakura berusaha lebih meyakinkan bocah tadi.

Dan ekspresi ceria anak tadi perlahan meluntur. "Tenang saja, mereka tak akan mencariku kok," ucap sang bocah berusaha tetap ceria.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Sakura simpel. Berusaha menghindari topik berbelit-belit.

"Di rumah, Kak," Sakura menghela napas.

Di rumah ? Sedang apa anak ini sendiri melawan ganasnya jalanan malam? Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalan ke rumahnya daripada berbincang di lautan malam seperti ini. Topik pembicaraan yang tak mengenakan menurutnya. Sakura berpaling. Berusaha meninggalkan anak itu sendiri saja. Sendiri dengan bajunya yang sudah terkoyak kejamnya realita di negara ini. Tetapi langkahnya selalu dibayangi suara telapak kaki cilik di belakangnya. Anak tadi tetap mengikutinya. Seolah-olah menjadi ekor Sakura.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" kata Sakura dengan dingin. Bocah tesebut dengan cepat langsung menengadahkan tanganya di hadapan Sakura. Pose umum yang menjadi khas para peminta. Tak lupa senyum polos tadi kembali ditampilkan.

"Kak, boleh aku minta sedikit uangmu?" kata-kata itu terdengar dari mulut anak berkulit sawo matang tersebut. Sakura yang menyaksikan hal itu, membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya dulu.

"Jadi kau jauh-jauh mengikutiku hanya untuk meminta-minta ? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?" ketus Sakura dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ayolah Kak, sedikit saja tak apa-apa," lagi-lagi bocah peminta terus menampakkan muka tak berdosa.

Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah pasang. Dia tidak tega tidak memberikan sepeserpun penghasilankepada anak malang di hadapannya.

"Ini," kata Sakura seraya merogoh tas dan memberikan uang ketas yang telah kumuh senilai dua puluh ribu yang diberi menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan," tambahnya.

Anak kecil tadi tersenyum lebar penuh arti. Ya, senyuman polos khas kanak-kanak yang mampu menutupi noda-noda kotor di bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kak. Ini sudah cukup. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang,"

Anak kecil itu pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Sakura menuju kediamannya yang entah di mana. Sakura hanya bisa memandangi tubuh kecil di depan mata yang perlahan menghilang dihisap pekat malam. Langkah yang tadi sempat tertahan kembali dihidupkannya untuk mengarungi jalanan menuju rumah.

Selama perjalan dia hanya bisa merenung. Memikirkan nasib dan kehidupan bocah tadi dan anak-anak lain sepertinya. Mereka siang malam melepaskan kesempatan untuk bersekolah demi mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga.

Bekerja, kata yang seharusnya belum ada dalam kamus mereka. Lalu, lalu apa yang dilakuan orang tuanya ?! Apakah mereka membiarkan anak itu begitu saja di jalanan untuk meminta-minta ?

Tidak, mereka bukannya tidak peduli. Tapi para orang tua itu seolah-olah menikmati menjadikan anaknya sebagai aset untuk menjadi pengeruk recehan-recehan dari orang lain di jalanan. Menjadikan sang buah hati harus bertarung di jalanan buas itu. Sakura sampai mengerutkan dahinya. Baginya, hal seperti itu sama saja merampas dunia anak-anak dari anaknya sendiri. Seharusnya orang tua-lah yang membanting tulang menjadi tumpuan keluarga, bukannya bocah-bocah ingusan bertampang lugu seperti anak tadi.

"Dasar orang tua yang kejam," gumamnya lirih.

Bagi Sakura, tidak selamanya orang tua itu dapat dijadikan panutan, dijadikan suri teladan yang baik. Dan tidak semua para orang tua membelai anaknya dengan hangat. Setidaknya itulah yang mungkin dirasakan anak tadi. Dan untuk Sakura sendiri, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari…

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, dia sudah berada di depan rumah. Bersiap melepas penat yang sedari tadi menempelnya. Dibukanya pintu yang sudah rapuh. Pemandangan tempat itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak dia berangkat tadi. Korden yang menghiasi jendela rumah itu tetap tergerai dan sekali-kali menari ditiup angin yang masuk dari pintu tersebut. Buku-buku pelajarannya masih tergeletak berantakan di lantai. Piring dan gelas yang digunakannya tadi juga masih membisu di atas meja kecilnya. Lampu belajarnya juga masih menyala. Sepertinya Sakura tadi lupa mematikannya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat tempat ini selalu sama, yaitu hanya kesunyian yang menyambut kepulangan Sakura. Tidak ada sapa hangat orang tuanya lagi. Terkadang jika beruntung, suara "meong" kucing yang menyelinap dari bawah pintu sukses membuatnya kaget.

Sejenak kemudian, matanya lantunan angin malam yang dimainkan pohon-pohon lebat di samping rumahnya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, ia kembali melihatnya. Bulan penuh yang tampak jelas dari rumahnya. Dengan cekatan, Sakura langsung menghindari kontak mata dengan rembulan.

"Kenapa, lagi-lagi dia ? Kenapa lagi-lagi dia muncul?" ujarnya dengan perasaan benci dan khawatir yang bercampur aduk. Dia memilih segera masuk ke rumahnya. Biola yang tadi selalu dibawa kini mulai disandarkan di kursi tua dekat lemari bajunya. Membaringkan badan di kasurnya. Dimatikannya lampu yang menyinari ruangan itu. Membuat Sakura dikerubungi kegelapan. Tapi itu yang membuatnya senang dan tenang. Jauh dari bulan. Bulan yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Hari terkelam dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Aku… aku memang membenci bulan," gumamnya lirih seraya memejamkan mata perlahan-lahan.

_to be continued_

* * *

Okeeee! Inilah chpater pertama dari fic pertamaku tentang SasuSaku...

Maaf. Sasukenya blom muncul ya... Xixixixi...

Harap bersabar...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di Review... dan terima kasih telah membaca fic ini!

Arigatou!


End file.
